


I bought you a ticket

by 365paperdolls



Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Seb misses out on buying a ticket to see Hamilton. His boyfriend cheers him up.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678849
Kudos: 17





	I bought you a ticket

**Author's Note:**

> From 100 ways to show love tumblr prompt, number 69- I bought you a ticket

“I can’t believe the tickets went on sale just as the wifi on the farm went down.” Seb rambles.

“I know that’s really unlucky.”

“I’m sorry I’m complaining it’s just it’s the touring cast of Hamilton. I’m sorry I’m so happy that you get to go. I will be expecting a two page review of the show afterwards.”

“Only two?”

“Minimum two.”

“I’m sure together we will be able to write a whole book about the experience.”

“Together?”

Carlos smiles slowly at his boyfriend.

“I bought you a ticket too!” 

Seb screams with happiness and hugs his boyfriend.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!”


End file.
